


let's make an oath (let's wear rings of the same color)

by spacebeyonce



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Post-BOTW 2 by like 3/4 years, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Serenading, Wedding Night, Weddings, as a treat, y'all can have some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce
Summary: the morning of his wedding, link wakes up with zelda absent and with one last quest - to gather gifts to present to the family of the bride, to prove his love and pay his ransom in time for his upcoming nuptials.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. it's 1am so I'll be brief.
> 
> two days ago, I decided to watch the music video for paolo nutini's song 'candy' and was suddenly struck over the head with inspiration. one playlist , some research on wedding traditions and 10k words later....here I am.
> 
> title is from the song chikai by utada hikaru and boy do I feel like I'm crossing the streams with that song
> 
> ok enjoy!

The morning light was bright as it dripped into his consciousness, slow and syrupy as it woke him up.

Link turned his face into his pillow, not ready to wake just yet, and groggily reached out, blindly stretching forward until his fingers found the sleep-warm skin he was looking for. Instead, his palm found cool, empty sheets.

That pulled him further into waking, and Link pushed himself up on his elbows and forced himself to wake, blinking against the sunlight beaming across the bed as he looked over the space next to him –

Empty.

It was odd, but nothing too concerning; Zelda was rarely up before him, these days, so it was a little surprising, waking up to an empty bed. Scrubbing a hand across his face, Link sat up, looking around to see if she was sitting at the desk near the bed up in their loft, hunched over her journal and scribbling away. But no – the desk was empty as well, and the house was heavy with the stagnant silence that signified a lack of presence.

“Zelda?” He called out, just to be sure, and he only got quiet in response.

He was alone.

Curious, Link slid out of bed and stretched his arms as high as he could go, letting out a large yawn before shaking off the remaining drowsiness clinging to him, heading towards the stairs. He was feeling a little put out about waking up alone, if he were being honest; he hasn’t been able to see Zelda as much as he liked, what with all the – the _planning_ they’d been busy doing throughout the winter and spring. He was looking forward to a slow morning in bed, pulling Zelda close and waking her up with kisses before they had to part for the day.

He was _especially_ looking forward to it today. Given the givens. Even just thinking about what today was sent a jolt of nerves down his spine.

Maybe she was outside? She did like to sit near the pond, sometimes, to read, or write, or just lay in the grass and nap beneath the sun.

He paused, turned back and went to the window by the bed, looking out and hoping he would see that familiar head of golden hair. But no one was there.

Frowning, he went downstairs, wondering where on earth Zelda could have gone –

And he saw the Sheikah Slate resting innocently on the table, a piece of paper folded neatly atop it.

Link cocked his head, curious. Maybe Zelda had left him a note, telling him where she’d gone? He plucked the piece of paper off the slate and unfolded it, expecting to see Zelda’s familiar handwriting – but his eyebrows slowly rose as he was greeted with something else.

_To the Groom-to-be,_

_Surprise! Your lovely bride-to-be has been spirited away to parts unknown, and if you want to see her in time for your evening nuptials, then you better be ready to pay up! Your quest is simple – bring gifts to the family for the lovely bride, and if they’re good enough, you’ll see Zelda again in time for the wedding._

_You’ve got until sunset, so get to it! Work for your love and prove your worth, Hero!_

_Good luck!_

And to further cement the growing hunch he had about who wrote this letter, for the signature, there was a sketch of a Sheikah eye.

“Purah,” he mumbled under his breath, letting out a quiet laugh. “Of course.”

His heart warmed as he read over the short message again, eyes repeatedly tracing the line _gifts to the family for the lovely bride_.

He had told Zelda about it one day, after remembering a story his mother had told him. He’d told her about it ages ago – a few years before he asked her to marry him – about how the memory had come back to him in a dream, murky like all the others had been in those earlier days. Link could only remember his mother’s voice, then – the amusement in her tone as she told him how her family had hidden her away on the day of his parents’ wedding, and all the ridiculous antics his father had to get into to pay her ‘ransom’ so he could marry her. She had told him that it was a tradition in their family, that her mother did it, and her mother, and on and on – and that one day, he would have to do it, too.

He knew Zelda had planned this – and that she’d gotten the Sheikah in on it, too. The fact that Zelda remembered, and kept it close to her heart so that they could keep up the tradition his mother’s family had for generations –

Another soft laugh slipped out of him, and Link took a moment to fold the small letter back up and press it against his heart.

Zelda always knew just what to do.

But now wasn’t the time for fawning; he had a quest to do, now – and if he wanted to make it to his wedding day, he’d better get started.

 _Time’s wasting, Hero,_ he could almost hear Zelda’s voice in his ear, teasing. _Better hurry._

He grabbed one of his more worn pair of trousers and a Hylian tunic before going to bathe, not wanting to ruin any part of his outfit for later today, and once that was done he grabbed the slate, put on his boots and strapped the Master Sword to his back, feeling her hum in greeting in the back of his mind as he stepped out the door. It was a perfect spring day, fluffy white clouds lazily passing overhead as a crisp breeze passed by him.

Bolson and Karson were absent from their usual places around the fire, which told him that they were en route to where the wedding would happen, if they weren’t there already, and Link took a moment to hook his thumbs into his belt loops, chewing at his bottom lip in thought.

What kind of gifts could he bring to Zelda? The possibilities were overwhelming; he could maybe bring her something he knew that she would use, that she would enjoy – a book, or maybe a new tool that she needed for her lab at the castle…that could be something. But even when he thought about it, the ideas didn’t _feel_ right. He didn’t want to get her something small – this was their _wedding day;_ he wanted to give her the kind of gifts that when she looked at them, she’d be reminded of nothing but today.

And he had a few decent ideas about where to start.

Pulling the Sheikah Slate off his belt, Link opened the map and looked down at his options, pursing his lips about where he should go first. It took him a moment, flipping back and forth from the map to the amount of supplies he had, and once he finally made a decision, he sighed loudly to the sky and turned back to the house, opening the door and slipping back inside.

He needed to change.

The heat of Gerudo Desert was almost shocking compared to the mild, cool weather in Hateno, and Link gave himself a moment to adjust before hopping off the platform of the shrine. Making sure his veil was in place, he briskly walked to the gates of Gerudo Town, giving the guards on duty a wave as he stepped into the market square. He wiped nervous hands on the silks of his sirwal and entered Starlight Memories, giving a quiet wave to Cara and Isha.

“Ah, Link! _Sav’otta!_ ” Isha gave him a warm smile of greeting, “doing some shopping? Go ahead and look around, see if you find something to your liking!”

“Actually,” he said, voice soft, “I was wondering if maybe I could…get a commissioned piece?”

“Aah…what is it you have in mind?”

Isha’s eyebrows went up a little when he described what he wanted, but he reassured her that he had all the jewels and flint that she would need – and the rupees.

“It’s doable,” she said slowly, “but it will take a little time – it should be ready by mid-afternoon, at the earliest. Will that be alright with you?”

“It’s perfect,” Link said, relaxing a little. One gift down. “Thank you, Isha – I know this was very short notice, but I appreciate it.”

He handed over the supplies she would need – flint, a few pieces of amber, and a couple hunks of diamond and sapphire the size of his fist – and counted out the rupees he needed for payment. “Will you be somewhere nearby?” Isha asked as he handed over his payment, and Link shook his head. “I have a few more things I need to do. But I’ll be back in time for pickup.”

“See that you do. _Sarqso!_ I will see you soon!”

Link stepped back out into the marketplace and squinted against the sun, sighing lightly. One gift down…however many more left to go. He waved absently at passersby that nodded to him in greeting, wondering what he should do next, where he should go – but the answer soon came to him in the form of his stomach, grumbling loudly.

Heat spread across his face as he looked down at his midriff, and he laughed to himself, sheepish. _I guess I did leave the house without eating anything, didn’t I?_ He asked himself. _W_ _ell, that wouldn’t do._

It would probably be best to have a late breakfast – and maybe he could think of some more gift ideas while he ate something.

He went to one of the food vendors nearby, and sat in a shady alcove near the marketplace, sopping up pieces of fragrant, marinated meat and rich egg yolks with a warm piece of flatbread, letting his thoughts drift as he watched the people go by.

It felt so quiet in his little corner – too quiet – and missing Zelda came over him like a wave. He wanted her here with him so badly, leaning against his side as they shared the same plate and watched everyone mull around them. He knew that he was going to see her again soon – especially since they were _getting married_ today – but he just…always enjoys being in her space. He always has fun with her, and always wants to hear what she has to say – even about the most mundane things, like people watching in the marketplace in Gerudo Town.

Once his plate was clear, he stood and stretched his arms overhead before letting them drop back to his sides with a grunt. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to find anything else, here, and he couldn’t afford to spend the rest of the day dawdling. It was time to move on – besides, he’d be back later today, anyway.

Decision made, he quickly took leave of Gerudo Town, slipping into the shrine nearby so that he wouldn’t be seen when he changed. And he _definitely_ needed to change beforehand, because where he was going next would be much cooler than here.

-o-

Link gave himself a moment to adjust as the cooler winds of Rito Village wrapped around him, adjusting the cloak around his shoulders as he stepped off the shrine platform. His right hand twinged, and he winced, rolling his wrist around to try and get rid of the ache.

It always acts up in the cold, now, after what happened beneath the castle.

Ignoring the twinge in his wrist, he pushed on, going down the winding wooden stairs and making his way towards the Slippery Falcon.

“Ah, Link! What are you doing here?”

Kass’ eyes crinkled warmly when Link neared him on the stairs, his concertina strapped onto his back in his case and Genli cradled in one of his feathery wings. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until the ceremony!” He said, “Amali and I are working on rounding up the girls, so we can be on our way. It’s their first time flying such a distance, but we think it’ll be alright.”

“Hi, Kass,” Link greeted, huffing a laugh when Genli puffed up indignantly in her father’s arms, waiting for her greeting. “Hi, Genli. Are you ready for flying today?”

“Yes!” She said, wiggling in excitement, “I’ve never been so far from the village before! I can’t wait!!”

“I’m glad! As for why I’m here,” he continued, focusing back on Kass, “I’m on a quest.”

“A quest?”

“There was – there was this tradition in my family, that my mother told me about,” he explained slowly, “about how – how the day of the wedding, the bride gets hidden away by their family, and the groom has to pay a ransom in gifts to the bride, so he can marry her. So I’m – I’m trying -”

“Aaah,” Kass hummed, full of understanding, “you’re here to try and find a gift.”

“Yes,” Link sighed, shoulders drooping, “I’ve got one thing already, but I don’t feel like just one gift is enough so – I’m still looking. Do you –”

He hesitated slightly, feeling like a bashful kid. “Do you maybe…have any advice? Like…what would you do?”

“Well,” the Rito said, thoughtfully tapping at his beak with a feather, “when I asked Amali to marry me, I did it with a song – you could never go wrong with music, as long as it was from the heart.”

Kass’ eyes twinkled as he looked down at him, “and I know for a fact from hearing you sing with my girls that you have a lovely voice, Link.”

Genli gasped with joy, and fluttered her wings, “Link!! Link, you’re gonna _sing???_ Daddy, can we help?? I want to sing with Link, too!”

He could feel the blush heating up his face as Genli looked at him eagerly, and Link threw a helpless look over to Kass, silently asking for a little assistance.

“Sweetheart, we have to let Link decide if he _wants_ to do that, first.” Kass stepped in, “it’s a bit of a decision. And if you’d like to do it, know that we’re happy to assist, of course.”

Link bit at the inside of his cheek, eyes slowly sliding away as he thought about it. He didn’t really sing like _that_ , not really…and the thought of singing something so personal in front of so many people…

He shuffled in place, embarrassed just by the thought of it, until he remembered –

_Work for your love and prove your worth, Hero!_

Right – wasn’t this the whole point? In his mind’s eye, he could see his mother now, laughing as she told him the poem his father had written for her and recited to her family, telling them how much he loved her.

“You know…” he said slowly, “I think – I think a song wouldn’t be too bad. I may even have one in mind.”

He grinned at Genli, and she looked _delighted_. “If you and your sisters don’t mind helping me, then I’d appreciate it.”

“ _Yes!!”_ she burst out, and then twisted around, grabbing her father’s arm. “Daddy, can we stay and help Link before we go?? Just a little bit??”

“If you don’t mind,” he cut in hastily, “I know you and Amali have a little ways to travel, with the girls.”

Kass let out a thoughtful hum before giving him a warm look. “I think,” he said slowly, “since it’s because of a mission for love, I don’t mind too terribly being a little behind schedule. Come –”

He swept out a large wing, “let’s go to my home, so we can let Amali and the girls know – and then we can have a little singing practice before we let you go.”

Link felt like his knees had turned to jelly, he was so grateful, and he followed Kass down the stairs on shaky legs to his home, giving Amali a warm greeting before being tackled by four ecstatic Rito children. It was quite easy, to get the other girls on board, and soon they were sitting in a circle, Link first guiding Kass through the song so he could get the notes right before him and the girls ran through it a few times just to make sure they got it right.

He only kept them for a little over an hour to practice, and made sure to follow them and send them off with a wave goodbye as they took off from Revali’s Landing, waving as they circled around overhead and flew out of sight. His throat ached a little, from all the singing, but he felt accomplished, though still a little shy – even though he knew it would be worth it, in the end.

But that doesn’t mean his hunt for gifts was finished, so he turned on heel and went back down the stairs towards the Slippery Falcon. A quick peek told him that Teba and his family were gone, probably almost at the wedding destination, and Link wasn’t surprised; Teba was always an early riser. 

He waved to other Rito that were out and about as he passed by and sighed in relief when his goal came into view, giving Misa a smile as he entered the store.

“Link!” She stood up, wings outstretched in greeting, “welcome to the Slippery Falcon! What brings you here today?”

“Oh, not much – just shopping, you know.”

“Well, what can I get for you today?”

Link pursed his lips as he thought about it. “Well,” he started slowly, “I was thinking…I guess a quilt?”

“Of course!” Misa gestured to the wall of quilts, hanging around the windows, “go ahead and take a look, see if anything catches your eye. Kanna just brought in some new ones yesterday, they’re lovely!”

They were incredible quilts, Link could agree – the Rito always had the best blankets. None of them were catching him yet, but he kept looking, walking around and staring at each one until something caught his eye.

When he saw it, he felt the certainty that that quilt was _the one_ in his bones.

It was a large, lovely blanket, made up of white fabric with pale blue, and embroidered in the corners were flowers – peonies and hydrangeas, with tiny sweet peas dotted along the borders. “That one,” he said automatically, pointing at it, “how much is that one?”

“Ah!” Misa brightened when she saw the quilt he was pointing at, “what a nice choice, Link! That one will be 600 rupees, is that fine?”

“It’s fine,” he assured, already reaching for his coin purse, “I’ll take it.”

“You have a good eye,” Misa praised him as he handed over his rupees, moving to pull the quilt down and fold it up. “It’s sweet, too – Kanna told me that all the flowers on it encourage a happy marriage, in some way! It’s charming, isn’t it?”

 _A happy marriage_ …Link couldn’t hide his smile if he tried. “It is,” he agreed, “thanks for all your help, Misa.”

“Oh, Link, I didn’t do much! Anyway, you’re set.” She handed him the quilt, neatly folded up, “make sure you give Fyson my love the next time you see him, will you?”

“I will,” he promised, “enjoy the rest of your day, Misa. Thank you again.”

Back outside, Link took a moment to smile down at the quilt in his arms, brushing his fingers against the soft fabric before stowing it away in the Sheikah Slate.

The talk about flowers had given Link an idea, and he squinted up at the sun to check its position in the sky, wondering how much time he had left. He spent the remainder of his morning in Gerudo Town, and then with the hour he’d used practicing with Kass…it was probably almost time to go back to Gerudo Town to pick up his purchase. He cringed a little at that; he wasn’t looking forward to finding a secluded place to change with the cool winds of Tabantha brushing down his back – but he’d do what he had to do.

Jaw set, he continued down the stairs to leave Rito Village behind, quickly ducking into the first clutch of trees he saw and changing into his Gerudo silks as fast as he could. Biting back a shiver, he opened the map on his slate and found the shrine near Gerudo Town, sighing in relief as the slate took him back to Gerudo.

The heat of the desert quickly chased away any remaining chill, and he returned to Starlight Memories with a smile.

“Link! Right on time,” Isha called out, smiling, “we’re just about finished. Give us just a moment?”

“Of course – take your time, I can wait.”

Link rocked back on his heels as he waited, watching people pass back and forth outside the opening of the shop, content to just people watch for now.

“Alright.” He turned back at the sound of Isha’s voice, and she stood near him, hand outstretched. “Here you are! Hopefully it’s to your liking.”

He opened up his hands, and Isha gently placed a hairpin shaped like a flower into his hands. It was gold, with little beads of sapphire dripping down from two thin, gold chains, and with the gems that he had given her, it looked exactly like a silent princess.

It was perfect.

“ _Sarqso,”_ Link said, voice heavy with emotion. “Isha, this is _incredible._ Exactly what I wanted – thank you _so much_.”

“But of course,” Isha demurred, voice warm, “it was no trouble. For your _vai_ at home, I am assuming?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding rapidly, “it’s a gift – a surprise. I really hope she likes it.”

“I’m sure you could give her Molduga guts and she’d love it,” Isha said dryly, and Link choked on a laugh because Zelda really _would_ love Molduga guts as a present.

“She probably would,” he agreed. “I’ve got to go, now – I’ve got one more stop, I think. Thank you again, Isha. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Link. Good luck!”

He waved his goodbyes and then left the store behind, lightly jogging through the market square and out of the gates back into Gerudo Desert. He didn’t stop running until he was back at the shrine, ducking inside once more to change. This next stop shouldn’t take too long, he figured, tugging his tunic over his head – he didn’t want to distract from the hairpin he just bought, after all.

 _Just a few,_ he decided, grabbing the slate. _It wouldn’t hurt._

He nodded once, a sharp, determined gesture, and vanished once again in a swirl of blue lights.

-o-

Once he felt his feet land on solid ground, Link shook the lights out of his eyes and stared out at the stone walls that surrounded New Castle Town. He jogged around the perimeter, hopping off the shrine’s platform and heading towards the opening into town, knowing that the time he had left was running out. And he had to be quick – he had one more stop to make after this, and then – and then, he should be ready.

New Castle Town was different, from the Castle Town that existed before the Calamity, the space filled with the cubical designs of Bolson Construction. From a distance, he could hear that the market square was as active and lively as ever, full of voices and laughter and people calling out prices for their wares, and it made Link feel warm every time he came here. It was so different – so much _better_ than the empty wastes of before; now, it looked green and lush and lively, like the Calamity had never touched this place.

He waved at a few people that noticed him, calling out his name in greeting, but he didn’t stop his brisk pace, focused on getting to his destination. Overhead, Hyrule Castle towered over them all, slightly elevated higher from the ground and still in states of disrepair – but better than it was, before. Getting repaired, slowly but surely.

When he heard the soft burbling of water, Link picked up the pace, moving past the residential areas into the market square proper until he could see the large fountain at the center of the sprawling marketplace, surrounded by green and blooming flowers at the base. It had been Zelda’s idea, to have flowers around the fountain as they rebuilt; they had been unsure, at first, wondering if anything would be able to grow, or if a century under the Calamity had choked the life out of the land for good.

But somehow, stubbornly, they grew – and now, Link was seeing flowers that he’d not seen in years.

Which was the reason why he was here.

Circling the fountain, Link breathed in the sweet smells of different types of flowers, wondering which ones would be perfect, when a flash of white caught his eye.

He turned to see a bush of roses, a few perfect blooms swaying in the breeze, and Link automatically thought _yes_.

_Yes._

_Those are perfect._

Grabbing a dagger, Link tried his best to be careful as he cut away some of the flowers, hearing Zelda’s voice in his ear as he took five roses as his own. He sighed in relief as he clutched the flowers close, taking care to make sure that the thorns on the stems were cut away. With this quick task out of the way, there was only one place left for him to go. It was near his destination, though – so he could probably afford stopping by there at the last minute. He felt that he was as prepared as he could be to pay his ransom, but before that –

He _really_ needed to change.

Carefully holding the roses in one hand, he grabbed the Sheikah Slate once more and set his sights for Hateno, ready to wash the sweat of the day away and prepare for the evening.

After thoroughly scrubbing himself down twice, Link carefully laid out the clothes he’d set aside for his wedding day – fine Hylian trousers, and a long, white tunic with a high neck that Rhondson made for him, with fine blue filigree neatly embroidered around the collar of his shirt and at the ends of his sleeves. He tied the belt around his waist, a shade of blue that matched the embroidery on his tunic and tried to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking.

The feeling had been nipping at his heels all day, but now, with only just a couple hours left – Link was _nervous_.

There was plenty reason to be nervous, he figured; there was the fact that Zelda might not like these gifts at all, or that she’ll think the song is silly or – or just the overall fact that after today he’d be _married._

His heart picked up in his chest at just the _thought_ , but at least this time the nerves were from excitement.

He wondered if Zelda was feeling this way, too. He wondered what her dress was going to look like.

A goofy smile spread across his face.

Link thought that Zelda always looked beautiful – all the time – but he especially couldn’t wait to see how she would look today.

He gave himself one last once-over as he combed his hair in the mirror, making sure there were no wrinkles and no hairs were out of place as he tied his hair back – he wanted to make sure that he looked as best as he could. He gave a stern glance at his reflection, wondering if there was some way to shake away the terror in his face.

“It’s gonna be fine,” he whispered to himself. “It’s gonna be fine.”

There was nothing left for him to do, so he grabbed the slate and strapped his sword back to his back – because despite how safe he knew their wedding would be, Link still couldn’t bear to leave it behind.

He was as ready as he could be.

Link swallowed loudly as he brought up the map, and he tried to still the little tremors running through his fingers as he selected the shrine he needed, the ever familiar feeling of weightlessness wrapping around him as he was warped away.

When he focused again, he heard the light clacking of the wooden charms that hung around Kakariko Village, overlapped with the murmur of voices and the cries of cuccos. He’d made it, but now he had one last thing to do.

Link hurried up the hill to the forest where the Great Fairy Fountain resided, and quickly began his search, heading towards the areas where he’s seen them growing before. Sunset was slowly creeping over them, and Link knew that when it got dark it would be easier to spot them, the glow always giving them away.

Near the base of a tree, he finally saw some, the petals glowing dimly in the slowly darkening forest. The silent princess flowers.

He heard the water in the fountain start to churn behind him, and Link quickly plucked the flowers and rose up from his crouch, careful to not get any dirt on his clothes. “Hello, Cotera,” he greeted as the fairy stretched her arms overhead, folding her arms on the lip of her fountain and giving him a smile.

“Hello, Link! Long time no see – it’s been some time since you’ve last visited my fountain.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He was a lot better at taking time to visit, before he got swept up into wedding planning. “I’ve been really busy, the last few months.”

“Really, now? Do tell.”

“Ah, well – you see –” Link nervously shuffled to the front of the fountain, where Cotera waited for him with a smile. “Today, I – I’m getting married, today.”

The fairy let out a loud, delighted gasp, bringing one bedazzled hand to her lips. “ _Link!!!_ Married?? Is it to the lovely Zelda?? It is, isn’t it!!”

At his sheepish nod, she let out a peal of delighted laughter. “Oh, I knew it, I knew it!! Some of my sisters are going to have to pay up!!”

“Pay u – you had a _bet??_ About what??”

“Not important,” Cotera said breezily, waving a hand. “Oh, Link – I’m so happy for you! Is it happening soon?”

“Yeah, in a – an hour or so.”

“Oh, well I definitely won’t keep you, then. Just come here and let me give you something – free of charge.”

He stepped a little closer, and Cotera pressed a kiss to the tip of her finger before giving Link a light tap on the head, and he felt a shiver of magic wash over him.

“A little boost, for luck.” She gave him a wink, “congratulations, sweet boy.”

“Thanks, Cotera.” Touching the top of his head, he gave the fairy a warm smile, grateful. For a moment, he didn’t feel nervous at all.

Of course, the jitters returned as soon as he stepped into Kakariko Village, and all eyes in the village swiveled over to him at his arrival.

“Link!!”

“About time!!”

“Everyone, Link is finally here!!”

_“Link!!”_

That voice echoed louder than the others, and he had enough time to brace himself as Prince Sidon ran through the crowd to sweep him up into an embrace. “You’re right on time!” the Zora said happily, giving him a squeeze that Link happily returned, taking care to not crush the flowers he just picked. “My dearest friend, you look rather dashing!” He gave Link a wide grin as he set him back onto his feet, “are you ready to be wed to the lovely Lady Zelda?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Link answered eagerly, “but I also feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Sidon threw his head back as he laughed, “yes, I can imagine! Come now – I thought I saw one of those Sheikah women appear, once the people started to announce your arrival.

“Ah. Alright.”

His heart picked back up on its nervous beat as Sidon led him to Impa’s house, and he swallowed as he saw the large crowd waiting, gathered around the small Goddess statue. There were…a bit more people than he was expecting. Nervous, he began to fiddle with one of his earrings until they were at the foot of the stairs leading up to Impa’s door.

“About _time_ you showed up!!”

The murmur of the crowd quickly fell silent at the outburst, and Link looked up. At the top of the stairs, Purah crossed her arms and cocked a hip, raising one silver eyebrow as she tapped her foot.

“Well, Hero?” She asked, amusement rich in her tone, “ready to pay your ransom, so you can see your lovely bride?”

Well –

This was it.

Unable to find his voice, Link nodded and reached for the slate, quickly bringing the roses and the hairpin to join the silent princesses in his hand. The climb up the stairs felt like it lasted an eternity, each nervous step heavier than the last as he made his way to Purah, and once he was there, he held out his offerings. “This is just to start. It’s for – um. For her hair.”

Purah’s expression gave nothing away as she took the first parts of his gift. “Is that it?” She asked, her eyebrow quirked in expectation, and Link rapidly shook his head, his fingers already dancing across the screen to find the quilt. “No. No, I also have –”

He unfolded the quilt and stretched his arms, letting Purah look over the designs and embroidery. “The flowers,” he explained haltingly, “they’re all supposed to have meanings for a happy marriage. I wanted to – to hang it up. Behind the Goddess statue.”

He pointed out to the rope behind the statue where wooden charms dangled, the area surrounding it draped with ribbons and flowers. Purah’s eyes narrowed as she looked over the quilt, and when she gave him a nod, he quickly went back down the stairs towards the Goddess statue. It took some effort, and a little help from Dorian, but eventually the quilt was up, draped behind the statue and not messing up any of the decorations that had been placed beforehand.

“Is your payment complete?” Purah called out, and Link felt himself break out into a cold sweat as prickly heat spread across his face.

“No,” he called out, moving back to the foot of the stairs. He was amazed that his voice was still steady. “I – I also –”

He felt a flutter at his side, someone grabbing the leg of his trousers, and he looked down to watch Notts as she grabbed his leg. He could feel the rest of the girls surround him, and he knew that Kass was probably nearby, too, and took a fortifying breath.

“I also have, uh. A song. For Zelda. If that’s fine.”

For a split second, Purah looked _delighted_ , though she quickly schooled her face. “A song? Alright, then. Go on, Hero.”

“Ah, wait –” He curled his hands into fists at his side, “Is – is Zelda around?”

“Of course she is!”

“No, I mean – around where she can _hear?_ ”

Quick as lightning, Purah’s eyes darted up before looking back at him, and when Link looked up, he could see the open window of Paya’s bedroom. She was close, but not _too_ close – he was going to have to _project_.

Okay. Okay.

Link exhaled shakily, and on his other side, Cree leaned against his leg. “You can do it!” She whispered up at him, encouraging, as the rest of her sisters began to hum around him, and Link gave her a shaky smile as Kass began to play.

He gave himself a second – just a second – inhaling deeply and listening to the girls hum around him, waiting for him to start, and _somehow_ , Link found the courage to pry his mouth open.

“…. _It’s very clear…our love is here to stay…”_

Link wasn’t sure how he was able to manage holding a tune when he felt like he was going to shake apart with nerves, but he was going to persevere despite how nervous he was, because –

_“Not for a year…but ever and a day…”_

Because that was the whole point, wasn’t it?

Distantly, he could hear the rise and fall of Kass’ concertina, the rise and fall of the girls’ voices, harmonizing with his, and surprisingly – the sound of strings, appearing to accompany Kass’ music.

The longer he sang, the stronger his voice got, despite his nervousness at keeping his tune, or the shakiness at being so open, so vulnerable – but that was the _point_ of all this. That he would go anywhere, do anything, give whatever he could to let Zelda know just how much he loved her – and how he always would.

“ _In time, the mountains may crumble, and castles may tumble – they’re only made of clay –_ ” By now, their voices filled the air, louder than Link’s racing heartbeat in his ears, “ _but our love is here to stay._ ”

The girls’ singing trilled off, leaving the echoes of Kass’ concertina and one last pull from whoever was playing the violin, and Link stood there, heat radiating up to his _ears_ as he waited to see what Purah would say.

The crowd around them rang with cheers and applause and whoops of approval, and even from here, he could see how Purah’s eyes were shinier than usual. She sniffed loudly, planting her hands on her hips, “well!” She said loudly, pretending like her voice didn’t just crack, “you’ve brought some pretty good gifts to the table – so I declare your ransom paid!”

He knew she would never say _no_ , but Link felt the knot of tension in his back loosen, and his breath left him in a rush, which made Purah shout with laughter. “You’ll get your bride, Hero,” she said cheekily, “you’ve proven yourself quite well! Now go wait by the Goddess – Zelda will be out in a bit.”

-o-

If he thought his quest of the day was nerve-wracking, it was _nothing_ compared to the thirty minutes he had to wait at the altar. It took everything in Link to not fidget in place, to keep his hands from plucking at his tunic as he stared up at the door, waiting.

When the doors to Impa’s home swung open, the chatter of the crowd immediately fell silent, and Link just –

He stopped breathing.

Slowly, the same violin from before began to play, filling the silence with soft, anticipatory music, and Link’s eyes widened a little as Paya and Purah stepped out of the shadows, Impa braced between them as they slowly made it down the stairs, one step at a time. The two of them led the Sheikah elder to the Goddess statue, and Impa gave Link a cheeky wink as she passed, taking a seat at the cushion they placed for her at the foot of the statue. After that, Purah and Paya moved into the crowd, Purah giving him a wide grin as Paya placed a hand on his arm with a smile.

“You are gonna _lose it_ ,” Purah whispered, and that was the last thing Link paid attention to before the music changed, and Zelda stepped out from the shadows.

Link froze in place. He wouldn’t even let himself _blink_ as Zelda came down the stairs, skirts gathered in one hand, her wobbly grin growing wider when she saw him.

She looked like – she looked –

The dress was white, of course, but also – not. The bodice stopped just under her bust and flowed down her legs, swathes of sheer blue fabric swirling and mixing in with the white. The sleeves stopped at her elbows, her wrists draped with simple gold bracelets, and Link’s heart kicked in his chest when he saw the flowers he picked for her in her hair, twisted into an updo. His heart raced even more when he saw the silent princess pin he bought, framed by the flowers and prominently on display.

In her dress, Zelda looked exactly like the flowers she loved so much – like a silent princess.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her if he tried.

As soon as she was in arm;s reach, his hands were out, reaching for her, and Zelda let out a watery giggle as she reached back, her hands slipping into his. It felt like the world was righting itself, when her hands were in his – like this was where they were always meant to be. Link felt calmer, as they turned together and walked to the Goddess statue where Impa waited, hand in hand.

Once they were near, Impa raised her hands and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. “Everyone,” she called, her voice carrying over the crowd, “friends, families, loved ones – welcome. Tonight, we are gathered here before the Goddess, to bind our dear friends, Link and Zelda, together, and have them join in holy matrimony.”

Impa turned to him, and Link couldn’t help but straighten up under sharp gaze. “Link – before the eyes of these witnesses, and before the eyes of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Zelda to be your wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad?”

He looked over at Zelda and squeezed her hand, and she _beamed_ at him, green eyes swimming with tears. They’d been through so much, throughout these long years – together and apart. They pulled through, despite everything, but Link would make sure that they never had to be lonely again.

“I do,” he said, his voice cracking in the end, and Impa nodded before turning to Zelda.

“And Zelda – before the eyes of these witnesses, and before the eyes of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Link to be your husband? To be by his side, in sickness and in health?”

Zelda didn’t look away from him as Impa spoke, and she ran a thumb over his knuckles as she nodded once, sharp. “I do,” she whispered, and used her free hand to swipe at her eyes.

Link could faintly hear sniffles from the people around them, but he was barely paying attention, all his focus on Zelda as he tried to burn this moment into his memory forever.

Impa clapped her hands together, eyes bright, “with the blessings granted to me by the Goddess Hylia – ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our newly married couple. May Hylia bless you, may She keep you, and may She give you two nothing but everlasting bliss in your marriage!”

As Impa lowered her hands, Zelda gave in and began to cry as Link pulled her in by their joined hands, reaching up to futilely wipe her tears as he wound an arm around her waist. She laughed, and Link couldn’t help but lean in to finally, _finally_ kiss his new wife, and the area around them exploded with cheers and applause.

But honestly, they couldn’t hear them

-o-

Link closed his eyes in contentment as he hooked his chin over Zelda’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh as he tightened his arm around her waist.

After the ceremony, they moved immediately into the reception, Link and Zelda placed at the head of a long table as dishes were quickly placed onto the table. It was then that Link remembered just how hungry he was, his appetite drowned out for most of the day by his nerves, and he could only stare as dish after dish was added to the table. Even Zelda was staring hard at the food, and when he expressed concern her face went pink all over, looking down at her lap as she plucked at her dress. “I was so nervous today, I barely ate anything,” she admitted in a whisper, “I was just too excited!”

“You could say that again!” Purah crowed, “you should’ve seen her after your song, Linky! Paya had to hold her back – I thought she was going to climb out of the window!!”

Zelda buried her face in her hands. “It was _romantic!!_ ” She cried out, “how was I supposed to be away from him after _that??_ ”

Laughter rippled down the table, and Link leaned in to nose at her cheek, pressing a kiss to the warm, flushed skin.

After that, they finally got to eat, slowly working their way through their plates as one by one, people rose to make a speech and toast the happy couple. “The wine!” Dorian called out as Paya sat down from her speech, holding up his glass. “This wine is so bitter!”

“It’s bitter!” The Sheikah called out, “the wine is so bitter! How will it get sweeter?”

Link caught on quickly, and he turned to Zelda with a bashful smile, watching her eyes close as he cupped her cheek, leaning in and catching her lips in a kiss to the cheers of everyone around them.

After seconds and thirds and a slice of fruitcake, music filled the air, and the plates and table were quickly squared away as Link and Zelda were called on to dance. So now, here they were, Link enjoying the warmth of Zelda in his arms against the chill of the night as they swayed in time to the music.

“Thank you,” Link said softly, and Zelda made a confused noise, pulling back to look him in the eye. “For what?”

“For remembering the story I told you about my mother. About the ransom.” He smiled at her, “I’m glad I was able to keep the tradition going. Thank you.”

“Oh…well –” she flushed lightly, “it was my pleasure. And it’s – it’s not like it was _too_ much of a trial, though I didn’t enjoy not seeing you for a whole day.” She bit her lip, looking at him shyly through her lashes, “I found myself missing you terribly on many occasions.”

Link felt his heart swell in his chest, and how could he _not_ lean in and kiss her? It was impossible not to. “I missed you, too,” he murmured when he pulled away, brushing her nose with his. “Today felt really, really long, when you weren’t there.”

Her eyes sparkled at his words, and Zelda wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss, nipping lightly at his lip in the process.

They danced one slow song together, and then another, and then people spilled onto the makeshift dance floor as the music turned into something a little more upbeat.

“Link! Miss Zelda!”

Zelda squeaked as they were scooped up into Sidon’s arms, and he laughed uproariously as he spun them around, joyous. “My friends!!” he said happily as he placed them on his broad shoulders, “I’m so happy for you, and am honored that you would let me be a part of your wonderful ceremony!”

“Sidon, of course we would!” Zelda gasped, “you’re our friend – we couldn’t imagine this without you!”

“You’re basically family,” Link agreed, and Sidon’s eyes were bright.

He danced through a song with Link and Zelda perched on his shoulders, arms hooked over their knees to ensure that they wouldn’t lose their balance, and then set them down to dance with Zelda alone, holding her in one arm while he held her hand as they danced around the floor.

Now on his own, Link found a few people to dance with while his wife was gone from him, dancing with Purah for one song and Paya for another, taking a second to grab a drink and catch his breath before he was pulled back to dance by Kass’ exuberant daughters. After that, he danced with Koko, and then Cottla, even though dancing with Cottla was more swaying in place as she began to doze off in his arms.

“Would Cottla mind too terribly if I cut in?”

He was already smiling by her voice alone, and he turned to Zelda, arms laced behind her back as she waited for his answer. “I don’t think she’d mind,” he said, “it’s after her bedtime, anyways. Let’s go find her dad.”

They handed the sleepy child off to Dorian, and Zelda happily stepped back into his arms, the two of them easily moving into the quick footed pace of the dance that was currently going on.

Eventually Link lost track of how long they were dancing, with friends or with each other – he only remembered those moments when Zelda twirled back into his arms, lost in her smile and her laughter and the way her hair was slowly slipping out of her neat updo with each dance. Soon they were back to swaying together despite the tone of the music, Zelda’s cheek pressed against his ear as he pressed his lips against the curve of her shoulder and just – stayed there.

The sigh she let out was shaky, and Zelda reached up to comb her fingers though his hair, mussing his hair even further and sending a bolt of electricity down his spine. It felt warm, even though the spring air was incredibly chilly, and Link enjoyed the next shaky sigh Zelda let out as he rubbed his lips against her soft skin.

“Link?” she said in his ear, her voice a whisper, “I think…would it be rude, for us to leave our own wedding party?”

He hummed thoughtfully, his lips climbing higher up her neck, and he was sure that if he didn’t have a firm arm around her waist, Zelda’s knees would have given out.

“I think,” he said slowly, “as long as we’re sneaky about it, it’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re not expecting us to sneak out, anyway.” He pulled back to smile at her, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes,” she answered easily. “I haven’t gotten to see you all day. I want to be alone with you more than anything.”

He wanted that, too – wanted that since he woke up in bed alone this morning – and he reached for the Sheikah Slate one final time. “Then let’s go home.”

Quiet, they slipped away from the crowd, still dancing but slowly beginning to tire and dwindle as the night went on, and they wrapped around each other in the shadows as they returned to Hateno in streams of light.

The sleepy quiet of Hateno Village was almost startling after hours of music and voices, and Link led Zelda through the quiet streets towards their home, her hand wrapped up in his. They paused once they were before the door of their home, and Link let the door swing open before turning to Zelda, eyebrows raised expectantly.

She made a face, and then took a step back when Link moved towards her, arms outstretched. “Don’t,” she warned him, though it wasn’t a very serious threat due to her laughter. “Link – Link, I can walk!! Link -!”

Zelda squealed against his lips as he leaned in to kiss her, grabbing her by the hips and sweeping her off her feet, swinging her around to carry her through the threshold and place her just past the doorway of their home.

“You are _ridiculous!!_ ” She laughed, stepping further into the house, and Link was helpless and trailed after her, letting the door slam shut behind them and close them off from the world.

-o-

Logically, Link knew that they’ve had sex plenty of times before this – they’ve been together for _years._

But that didn’t change the fact that the air felt different – heavier.

Zelda must have felt it too, because her giggling trailed off into nothing and she just – looked at him. Her hair was almost completely out of the updo she had it in, and her gold hair tumbled in curling waves to her collarbone, flowers still tangled in her hair. In the dim light of the house, the silent princesses in her hair began to glow.

She wasn’t far from him, easily within arm’s reach, but even that small gap was too much, and Link wanted her closer. Maybe she could read his mind, now, because she stepped into his space, cupping his face in her hands as she stared into his eyes. The bright green of her eyes had become a dark jade, in the faint light, and Link watched her eyes flutter closed as she pressed close and slotted her lips over his, warm and irresistible.

Link couldn’t control the noise that slipped involuntarily out of him, his hands blindly grasping at her hips as Zelda parted her lips, enticed him closer. He could still taste the faint hint of sweetness from the fruitcake she had, and he moved closer, wanting more, but instead, she –

Zelda _pulled away_ , eyes molten hot and teasing as Link made a noise of protest, chasing after her lips as she left his arms and stepped back, and back again, and _that_ wouldn’t do.

He followed her as though she was tugging him along on a string, helplessly chasing after her until he had her boxed in against the edge of the table. Zelda didn’t look like she minded, though – rather, she looked like she was exactly where she wanted to be.

“Link,” she murmured, reaching for his face again, “Link, come here.”

She pulled him to her once again, pressing her lips to his once more, and –

And – again, Link knows they’ve been together for a long time. Knows, logically, that they’ve been sleeping together long before he asked her to marry him. But that doesn’t stop the fierce wave of _longing_ that crashes over him – the feeling that just kissing her isn’t enough, won’t ever be enough, and he groans raggedly into her mouth, feeling shaky as she opens her mouth and traces his lower lip with her tongue.

The heavy tension hanging in the air around them _snaps_ , and Link grabs Zelda by the hips once more to heave her up onto the table, drinking in the sigh she lets out as she opened up the cradle of her hips, letting him worm his way between them. The fabric of her dress was so _soft_ , and Link couldn’t help but run his hands across her sides over and over, from her hips to the curve of her waist and back again as he pressed kiss after kiss to her lips. Even though they were so close, pressed together like this, Link still felt that longing, the fierce ache of missing her that’s hovered over him all day, and he wanted to be _close_ – closer, even closer.

Zelda must have had the same idea, because he could feel the warmth of her hands leave his face to jerkily yank up his tunic and scrabble at the front of his trousers, not even breaking away from their messy, breathless kisses to see what she was doing. Link caught onto her intentions quickly, and instead of mindlessly petting at her sides, he grabbed fistfuls of her dress and hiked the fabric up her legs, over and over until it pooled around her hips and she hooked her legs around him, pulling him in.

The air around them had felt different, sure – but that didn’t change the fact that they’ve done this many times before.

Link still needed a moment to adjust though, burying his face in her neck as he got used to the feeling of being together, of the warm, wet, clutch of her, of the ache of longing that still sat in his bones. He’s missed her, has spent days and weeks and months and a whole century missing her, and now – now he’ll never have to be without her again.

“Zelda,” he said, hushed, pressing feather light kisses up the column of her throat, “Zelda, my Zelda – my wife. I love you.”

She smelled so sweet, the perfume of the roses and silent princesses in her hair hanging over them, and she let out a soft, sobbing moan in his ear when he replaced light kisses with a soft nip of teeth against her neck.

Link got a little lost, after that – lost in the roll of Zelda’s hips, as she met him halfway, lost in the lightning that arced down his spine from the rough drag of her fingers through his hair, lost in the high, thready whine in Zelda’s voice as she said over and over, “my _husband_ , Link – Link, I love you. I love you –”

Things came back into focus slowly, in pieces; first, the soft pull of fingers through his hair, then the press of warm lips against his face, over and over – the feel of soft skin beneath his fingertips. Slowly, Link pressed warm, lazy kisses against Zelda’s pulse, up the column of her neck, across her jaw, until his lips found hers. Zelda laughed into his mouth but kissed him easily in return, curling her fingers in his tunic and pulling him closer as their tongues slid together, languid.

“Are you tired?” She asked him in a whisper when he finally had his fill of kisses for the moment and pulled away. “Should we clean up and go to sleep?”

Sleeping? _Now?_ Link frowned at her as he shook his head – there’s no way he’s going to sleep, not now. Not when they only just got started.

“Nope,” he said staunchly, the ‘p’ popping against his lips as he hooked his hands beneath Zelda’s thighs and picked her up from the table. She squeaked, her surprise soon turning into laughter as he turned towards the stairs, determinedly heading up into the loft towards their bed.

“Insatiable,” she said fondly, sighing a little as Link scooted back onto the bed, making sure that she was still in his lap. He wanted to have her again, just like this – wanted to see her, just like this.

“You know it,” he agreed happily, leaning up to lick into her mouth as his hands slid up her back, fingers searching for the buttons that would get her out of this dress.

-o-

The morning light was bright as it dripped into his consciousness, slow and syrupy as it woke him up. The faint scent of roses and silent princesses hung in the air.

Link turned his face into his pillow, not ready to wake just yet, and groggily reached out, blindly stretching forward until his fingers found the sleep-warm skin he was looking for, rising and falling out of reach from her breathing.

Zelda was much too far for his liking, and with an unhappy grunt, he tugged at Zelda until she was back in his arms, the warm, bare skin of her back pressed against his chest. She mumbled lightly in her sleep, but didn’t wake, and Link pressed his cheek against her shoulder, soaking in the warmth of her. Since he didn’t get to wake up with her in his arms yesterday, he decided to give in to that selfish desire he had to make up for it – the desire for a slow morning in bed, pressing slow, sweet kisses against any bare skin he could reach, until her breathing changed as she slowly woke up.

“Hmmm, Link,” she sighed, slowly twisting around in his arms so she could stare at him with sweet, sleepy green eyes. “Good morning,” she said quietly as she woke up, and it suddenly hit Link all over again that he was married.

_Married._

Wow.

“What would you like to do today?” Zelda was asking him, and he shrugged, slowly dragging a hand down her bare side, over the curve of her hip and to her knee. “I was thinking,” he said casually as he pulled her leg over his hip, “that we could have a nice, slow morning in bed.”

“Mmm, just a do-nothing morning where we laze about, right?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing a lock of loose hair between two fingers and giving it a gentle tug.

“Exactly,” he agreed, leaning in closer. “Just a nice, relaxed morning, where I spend time with my beautiful new wife –”

He leaned in a little more, until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers, brushing against her skin with every other word.

“– as a husband that feels just – ridiculously lucky, that you agreed to marry me.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, chin tucked bashfully into her shoulder for a moment to hide before she turned back to face him, the soft curve of her smile turning into something a little different.

“Well,” she said sweetly, dragging her hands up his shoulders to tangle her fingers in his hair, her smile widening as she feels _just_ how much he likes that. “I guess I don’t see anything wrong with those plans.”

Link breathed out a laugh, and Zelda pulled him in to close that one frustrating inch of space, tracing the lines of her smile with his tongue as he pressed her into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah like I said [I made a playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kmcPigSgK5C4EMl272riC?si=ja4DOyUWRI2qjzZvljxTPg) you don't have to listen to it while you read, it was just for the Vibes.
> 
> I thought the tradition of the 'bride ransom' was kinda fun - it's basically where the bride is hidden by family and the groom has to pay the ransom via gifts and/or various acts of love. and there were some other things too that I sprinkled in there but guys. it's almost 2 in the morning, haha! my brain is fried.
> 
> but yeah! there it is! cranking out one shots is....pretty easy on me and my school schedule so. I guess expect a lot of that outta me!
> 
> comments and kudos are swell. y'all already know.
> 
> anyway I'm passing out now bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this....is a surprise.
> 
> once again, here I am, with offerings at one in the cursed morning. but I got inspired between doing stuff for school and.....yeah here we are, back in this bitch.
> 
> okay that's all I have to say here. enjoy!

Link’s decision to ask Zelda to marry him was unexpected – sudden in the way it quietly crept up on him.

It washed over him like a wave one day, a little over two years after they’d gotten together; he had woken up, one morning, and stared at Zelda lying next to him, gold hair tangled around her head and an arm thrown over her eyes to block out the sun, and –

And he thought –

He thought, _I want this to be the rest of my life_ , and the calm certainty of that decision made him sink deeper into the mattress.

Link wanted to always wake up to Zelda in the morning, and always wanted her to be the last thing he saw at night. He wanted to make her laugh, and comfort her whenever she had a nightmare, and always hold her hand whenever they explored Hyrule together. He wanted this, always, for as long as he lived, and he never felt so sure about anything.

Once he accepted that this was what he wanted, planning how he wanted to propose to her was easy.

He didn’t want to wait too long, but he also didn’t want to scramble at getting something together; he would’ve asked that very day, if he could have, but – but he wanted the day he asked to be something worth remembering. Something _special_.

So he gave himself three days, gathering the things he would need while Zelda wasn’t home to avoid questions, and on the fourth day, he woke her up with a smile. “Do you want to go on a trip?” He asked, brushing some stray hairs out of her face so he could watch her eyes flutter open, “we can go to the beach.”

Zelda raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Is it even warm enough for swimming?”

“It’s not that late into fall, yet – come on, it’ll be fun.”

She hummed thoughtfully, curling towards him and tucking her hands beneath her cheek. “Will you make breakfast?” Zelda asked, batting her eyelashes at him, and Link’s heart ached, he wanted to kiss her so badly – and so he did, leaning in to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss. “I’ll make breakfast,” he promised, “and then we’ll go. What do you want to eat?”

“Omelets.”

It took a cup of tea and a few more kisses to coax Zelda fully out of bed, but after a filling omelet breakfast and a quick bath, she was bright eyed and ready to go. “Do I need to bring anything?” She asked as Link herded her out the door, and he shook his head as he locked up behind them. “No, I have everything,” he assured her, patting the Sheikah slate on his hip. “I even got you something to swim in, if you want it.”

“Oh, _‘if I want it’?_ ” Zelda repeated, lips twitching in amusement, “why, Link, it’s sounding like you’re trying to get me out of my clothes.”

“You caught me,” he admitted easily, because the ease of getting Zelda out of her clothes would never be something he’d be ashamed of. “I’m ready to go when you are.”

“I’m ready.” Zelda stepped into the circle of his arms with a smile, winding her arms around his neck. “Whisk me away on this special trip of yours.”

She twisted in his arms to grab onto the slate once he pulled it off his belt, and Link couldn’t hide his grin as he whisked them away to Lurelin Village.

It was still warm enough to swim, just like he promised, and they spent most of the day in the water, enjoying the way Zelda squeaked at the cool water when he splashed her. Link made sure to take them to one of the more secluded parts of the beach so that no one would stumble upon them, tucked away in one of the large tide pools with Zelda perched in his lap, cradling his jaw with both hands as she kissed him deep, shuddering as his hands slid up her bare sides.

They didn’t spend the entire day kissing, though Link definitely wouldn’t have minded if that happened; they did eventually leave the waters behind to finally have lunch, Link discreetly poring over the slate while Zelda napped beside him in the sand. He knew everything he needed was there but – but he just had to check, once more. Just to make sure.

He decided that he would do it around sunset, giving Zelda a folded bundle of clothes and flushing lightly at her raised brows. “We’re gonna clean up really quick, and I got – you should wear that.” Link stuttered, “I’m – we’re having dinner, soon. I cooked. Earlier.”

Zelda’s eyes were searching as she looked him over, but he can still keep up a good poker face and gave nothing away, even though he felt a nervous sweat gathering at the back of his neck.

“Alright,” she finally said, and Link felt his breath leave him in a quiet, relieved whoosh as her eyes slid away from him, freeing him from her sharp scrutiny. “Let’s go clean up, then! I’m hungrier than I expected!”

They walked to a small cave past Lurelin Village where Link knew a small pond resided, and he washed quickly, scrubbing away the salt clinging to his skin and not trying to peek at Zelda as she dressed, the rustle of her clothes abnormally loud to him. He had packed his best tunic, a nice dark blue with white embroidery, and his hands shook as he tugged at the hem, brushing away any lingering wrinkles.

Zelda turned to him with a smile when he stepped out of the cave, the skirt of her soft purple dress swishing around her calves, and she was so lovely to look at that it hurt.

Link cleared his throat and extended a hand, smiling a little when her warm palm slid against his. “All set,” he said quietly, and then he led the way, down the hill and back onto the sand.

It would take a while, to get to the destination he wanted, but he knew it would all be worth it – that all the preparations he’d made would be worth it. And it _was_ , when they finally reached the heart-shaped pond; it was dark by the time they reached it, and the reflection of the stars glittered across the surface of the pond and in Zelda’s wide eyes.

Link pulled her along to the edge of the pond, and then let her go to grab the Sheikah slate, calling forth the blanket he brought along to spread across the grass. “This feels like a date,” Zelda said lowly, accusing, but when he looked over at her she was fighting back a smile. “Link, are you taking me on a date? Am I being wooed?”

“…Maybe,” Link said slowly, nervously fiddling with the slate.

“Whatever for? Did I miss an important anniversary?”

“Can’t I just take you out? Come here, sit down – let me get the food out.”

He made all of Zelda’s favorites – a heaping portion of crab risotto and warm, fresh bread, with glazed vegetables as a side, and hot buttered apple and her eternally loved fruitcake for dessert.

She gasped as she took in the food, and the look in her eyes told him that she noticed it was all her favorite foods. “Now I _definitely_ feel like I’ve forgotten a date,” she said, voice hushed as she accepted the plate Link offered her, and he shook his head. “No,” he promised, “you didn’t forget a date.”

 _I just want to make sure that this day is one you’ll never forget._ He couldn’t say that, thought, because it would ruin the surprise, so he dug into the food instead, grinning to himself as Zelda hummed and sighed in pleasure as she ate.

“Link, you’re spoiling me!” she cried out around a mouthful of cake, and he smiled, licking the remaining traces of sweet cream off his fork. “Isn’t that the point?” he asked lightly, “that’s what you’re supposed to do during dates, right?”

He could see the pink blush spread across her cheeks in the silvery moonlight, and she pressed a hand to her face with her free hand. “Well, I suppose –” she began in faint protest, but she gave in easily, sighing through her nose and giving Link a sweet look. “Thank you, Link,” she murmured, placing her empty plate in her lap, “I don’t know what I did to deserve such a lovely day, but – I’ve had a wonderful time.”

“It’s not done yet,” Link could hear himself say over his racing heartbeat in his ears. “There’s one more thing.”

“More??” Zelda cried out, surprised, “Link, really –”

“You’ll like it, I promise.”

Or at least he hoped she would.

“Stand up, okay? And cover your eyes.”

Link scrambled to his feet, offering a hand to Zelda to pull her up, and even though she looked confused, she did as he asked, placing her hands over her eyes, and he was so grateful that she trusted him. His fingers fumbled with the slate for a moment, and he almost dropped it a couple of times in his nervousness – but he got what he was searching for, in the end.

“Link,” Zelda said as the scent of silent princesses wafted around his head, “what is so special that you’ve got to keep it a secret? Is it some secret artifact you want to show me? A new book?” She rocked back on her heels, bemused, “is it jewelry?”

He felt a stab of cold panic at the mention of jewelry – should he have gotten a ring?? But it was too late to do anything about it now.

“No,” he croaked, “you can open your eyes.”

Zelda let her hands drop to her sides, and her breath caught in her chest, a soft gasp as her eyes fluttered open and she took in the bouquet of silent princesses, glowing in his arms. “Oh, wow,” she whispered as he placed the flowers in her arms, “this is so – Link, how long did it take you to find these? This is wonderful, I –”

“They grow all over, now,” Link interrupted, “but Zelda – Zelda, I’ve got something I want to ask you.”

He reaches out to grab her hand, and he watches Zelda’s eyes get even bigger as he moves down onto one knee. “Oh,” she said, faint, “oh, _wow._ ”

Link inhaled deeply, giving him a second to gather his words. This was going to be one of the most important things he’d ever say in his life.

_Courage, Hero._

“Zelda,” he began, and Link was amazed that his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt. “We’ve been through a lot, together. More than two people deserve to go through, really. But – but there’s no one on earth I’d rather go through this with. It hit me, a few days ago; I woke up in the morning, and I saw you, and I realized that I wanted it to be like this forever.”

Zelda’s eyes were shining, and Link took another deep breath to keep it together, pulling her hand close to press a kiss into her knuckles. “I want,” he continued, “for you to be the first thing I see every morning. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and cook all your favorite foods. I want to listen to you talk about Sheikah technology, and read books by the fire together. I want to make new memories with you, and keep discovering parts of Hyrule with you, and I always, always want to be there to hold your hand.”

He kissed her knuckles again – once, twice, three times. “Zelda – you’re my best friend. Having you in this world with me makes it a little brighter, and I want that for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

She was in his arms before he finished the sentence, making him lose his balance and sending the two of them sprawling into the grass. The space around them was littered with silent princesses, but Link paid it no mind, all his attention on Zelda – on her wide eyes, and the tear tracks on her cheeks, and the frantic kisses she was pressing across his face.

“ _Link_ ,” she sobbed, “Link, oh Link, yes, _yes_ , of _course_ I’ll marry you!!”

The wave of relief that crashed over him at her words was crushing, and he laughed softly in disbelief, feeling the telltale prickling of tears in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. “Really?” he breathed, “you – you will? Really?”

“Really!!” Zelda pushed back enough to cup his face in her hands, “Link, I feel like I’ve wanted to marry you for – forever!!”

His heart swelled at her words, and he wasn’t sure what his face was doing, but it made her eyes soften, a goofy smile spreading across her face as she swooped in to finally press her lips against his.

 _She said yes_ , Link repeated to himself, his hands automatically curving around her waist as her hands slid into his hair. _She said yes. She wants to marry me. Zelda wants to marry me._

_Oh, wow._

-o-

Now, over a year later and a week away from their first anniversary, it hit Link while walking back from the store that he still hasn’t gotten Zelda a ring.

He jerked to a stop in the middle of the dirt road, his face making a series of complicated emotions before he settled on whispering a quiet, panicked _“fuck”_ under his breath before power-walking back to their home.

Zelda was absent from the house today, paying Purah a visit for the afternoon, which gave Link the opportunity to panic in peace, putting away the groceries he bought before he began to pace back and forth across their home. How has it been almost a year and he _still_ hasn’t gotten her a ring?? He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten – he should’ve gotten a ring after he proposed!!

Dragging a rough hand through his hair, Link sighed loudly before freezing at the thought of – well…why couldn’t it be an anniversary present?

His pacing slowed to a halt, and he tapped at his bottom lip, thinking about it; it could work, probably…a week felt like plenty of time to get a ring made, especially since he has plenty of jewels and ore on hand to help out.

 _And it would be nice to have something to match that hairpin,_ Link thought slowly, and he could see the ring now – a gold band, inlaid with diamonds and sapphires.

Perfect – and _possible._

Mind racing, Link rushed up the stairs to their loft bedroom to grab the Sheikah slate, left on the desk near their bed. He raced through his items, eyes dancing across the screen, and exhaled loudly when he saw that he wasn’t making things up and had enough ore and jewels to make this happen.

Well. That settled it.

Link quickly stripped out of his clothes, changing into his Gerudo silks, and left a note for Zelda on the table that he had gone out in case he didn’t return home before her.

His steps were light and quick as he stepped through the gates into Gerudo Town, taking the familiar path to Starlight Memories and returning the greeting that echoed through the store.

“Long time no see, little vai.” Cara was at the front today, and she gave him a warm smile. “Are you shopping? Isha is out for lunch, but I can still put in an order for you and inform her when she returns.”

“That would be great,” he said, grateful, “I was wondering if I could, um – get a ring made?”

“A _ring?_ ” Cara’s eyes had brightened, “for your lovely vai that I’ve often seen?”

“Um. Yes. Wait, before you start yelling!” He held out his hands, “I, um. Already married her. Almost a year ago. And I, um. I forgot to buy a ring.”

Cara’s excited expression dropped into disbelief, and she turned away to mutter something under her breath in Gerudo that Link _knew_ was about how dumb he was. “How you got someone like _her_ to marry you, I may never understand!” Cara cried out in exasperation, “Link!”

“I ask myself how I pulled it off a lot,” he said, bashful. “But can you help me? Our anniversary is in a week, and I – I want to finally make this right, at least.”

“Hmm…” Cara hummed, thinking about it, but her eyes were warm with a spark of mischief – about what, he didn’t know. “I suppose I can help you fix this mistake. I will put the order in for you. Now – give me the details for the ring.”

He let out a relieved breath, and quickly told Cara what he wanted the ring to look like and Zelda’s ring size.

“It will be ready when you need it,” Cara assured him as he handed over his rupees. “I’ll let Isha know about your order when she returns. Now, off you go! Return home to your wife.”

“You and Isha are life savers,” he said, relieved, “ _Sarqso._ Thank you so much.”

“It is nothing, little vai. Goodbye for now!”

His trip to Gerudo didn’t take him as long as he expected, and he returned to Hateno with a happy sigh, glad to finally get this long-standing issue sorted. Zelda had returned home while he was gone, and she was sitting at the table reading a book when he stepped through the door. She absently looked up from her book, and then took a quick double take, eyes roaming over the Gerudo silks he was too lazy to change out of.

“…Did you enjoy your little trip?” Zelda finally asked, abandoning her book and rising to her feet to round the table and head towards him, footsteps light.

“I did,” he admitted easily, the muscles in his stomach jumping when she stood inches away in front of him, fingers lightly tracing up his arms to land on his shoulders. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting long,” he continued, trying to keep his voice even, “have you eaten? Are you hungry?”

“Oh, Purah and Symin fed me, it’s fine.” Her fingertips pressed into his shoulders, and a teasing light sparked in her eyes. “Though I wouldn’t mind a little _snack_ , I suppose.”

A jolt zipped down his spine, and Link lightly placed his hands on Zelda’s hips, tilting his head to the side as he pretended to think about it. “Well, it just wouldn’t do to leave you without a snack,” he finally said, “I just need to wash up first – I’m covered in sand, you know.”

“We can just kill two birds with one stone,” she said cheerily, and Link finally gave in and laughed as she tugged him past the kitchen and into their recently installed bathing room, kicking the door shut behind him and shutting out the world for a while.

He forgot about the ring for a while, and that was fine – Zelda in the bath, warm and wet and smelling like warm safflina, was something that Link was perfectly happy to have occupy the rest of his day.

-o-

It took Link three days to notice that Zelda was _up to something_.

Not a bad something, per say, but definitely a – a _something_. A something -something. Something enough to finally ping his attention after three days of it.

She was visiting Purah a lot more than usual; somedays she would return home smelling like smoke, but Link figured that it was because of a tinkering experiment gone bad. That happens, sometimes – and with the way Purah works, sometimes it was inevitable.

So, it was _weird_ , but nothing worth pondering over.

The day it had finally sunk in that Zelda was _up to something_ , she had taken off after breakfast, grabbing the slate after giving Link a kiss goodbye and informing him that she would be gone for most of the day. “Don’t miss me too much,” she whispered teasingly, and grinned at him as she vanished in a swirl of lights.

He squinted at the spot where Zelda once stood, wondering what was so important that she would be gone for most of the day. “Weird,” he muttered to himself, but he quickly shrugged it off. Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t too big a deal.

She wasn’t kidding when she said that she would be gone for most of the day, but Link made do, and found ways to pass the time. He got some needed chores done around the house, taking care of laundry and clearing away the dishes from breakfast. He spent some time daydreaming as he worked, wondering if he should make some of Zelda’s favorite foods for their upcoming anniversary – something different though, from the food he made when he proposed. Though, he would probably have to keep the fruitcake.

Link continued pondering over it as he finished up the last of his chores, and then decided he earned the right to have a quick nap before making dinner.

Sometime between him making that decision and falling asleep, Zelda had returned home, and he woke up to her in his arms, warm and carrying the familiar scent of the winds of Gerudo.

“You’re back,” he mumbled sleepily, and she nodded, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I am,” she said happily. “I went to Gerudo and spent the day with Riju. We spent most of the day talking and I lost track of time.”

“Mmn.” Link blindly leaned in, brushing his nose against her cheek. “I should get up. It’s not too late, is it? We still need dinner.”

“No,” Zelda soothed, turning her head so her nose brushed against his, “it’s not too late. Here, come on, get up – I’ll help you cook.”

Link groaned as she pulled him upright, and then took a moment to firmly pat his face, waking himself up. “Okay,” he muttered to himself, “wake up. Would soup be alright?”

“Soup sounds lovely,” Zelda said as they trailed down the stairs, “we still have some bread, we can eat that with the soup! What kind should we make? Mushroom? Or maybe –”

Zelda’s voice filling the kitchen woke him up a little more, and Link soon pushed the feeling that Zelda was _up to something_ aside, lost under the sound of chopping and the gentle nudge of her elbow brushing against his as they argued whether it would be worth opening a fresh bottle of milk to make hot chocolate before bed.

Whatever she was up to, it probably wasn’t anything _too_ serious – there probably wasn’t anything to worry about.

-o-

The morning of their first anniversary dawned cool and cloudy, heavy and promising rain later in the day. Link didn’t pay it much mind, as he planned to spend the day inside with his wife, anyway. He even made sure to pick up the ring a couple days early, so he didn’t have any excuse to leave.

“Good morning,” she sighed, tilting her head further into the pillow as his lips trailed down the curve of her neck. “What a lovely wake up call. What did I do to deserve this?”

“You married me,” Link whispered into sleep warm skin. “You married me and decided to make me the happiest man on earth. That isn’t enough?”

“Well of _course_ I married you.” Zelda cracked an eye open to look at him, hovering over her at her side. “You’re the only one I’ve ever looked at.”

“Aren’t I lucky,” he murmured, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over their heads. He wasn’t ready to get out of bed just yet, and he was fine with making a late breakfast, anyway.

Apparently, though, that late breakfast wasn’t meant to be.

It was early in the afternoon, when they finally got out of bed, and Link was just about to get to work on cooking when there was a knock at the door, and when Zelda opened it they were faced with Symin on their doorstep, nervously wringing his hands. “Ah, terribly sorry to bother you,” he said, looking genuinely sorry, “but the fires for the furnace went out again, and the guidance stone has gone out. I went to grab a flame from the lamps, but, well…it appears they’ve gone out, too. Purah sent me down to fetch you, and, well…”

Link felt his heart sink into his gut, and it must have shown on his face because Symin’s mouth twisted in apology. “You know how Purah is, Master Link,” he said ruefully, “I hate to interrupt you, especially given today, but – if you could -?”

For a second, Link was moments away from telling Symin _no_ – that Purah could wait at least _one day_ for her furnace to be back to rights instead of sending Symin _on his anniversary_ to –

But Zelda turned to him, and gave him a small smile, and he felt his will crumble to dust. “You might as well go on,” she murmured, “the sooner you help Purah out, the sooner you can come back to me. Okay?”

“But –” he started, a weak protest, but Zelda shook her head, placing her hands against his chest. “ _Go_ ,” she stressed, “because if you don’t, Purah _will_ come down here and she _will_ barge in on us. And I’d rather not have that.”

She smiled at him again, and even though it was literally the last thing he wanted to do…he left. Begrudgingly, he pulled on his boots and threw his cloak around his shoulders, giving Zelda one last kiss before sulkily following Symin out the door. As they walked down to dirt path, towards the winding hills that led up to Purah’s lab, Link touched the outline of the ring, tucked away into the pocket of his trousers, and scowled furiously, kicking at the dirt before tucking his frustration away.

“Linky!” Purah cried out when they finally arrived, waiting for them at the door. “Thank you for coming to help! Oh, don’t give me that face, come on –”

She pinched his cheek, pulling at the skin in attempt to remove the deep frown from his face. “The sooner you do this, the sooner you can go back to your lovely Zelda,” she sang, shoving a torch into his hands. “Hop to it, Hero! Before it rains!”

Grinning cheekily, Purah gave him a jaunty wave before grabbing Symin by the arm and yanking him back into the lab, letting the wooden doors swing shut behind them. Tugging his hood over his face, Link gave into his frustration again and swore loudly into his hands before straightening up, exhaling roughly and heading back down the hill. He left the slate at home, which means he left his supplies at home, like a goddamn _moron_ , so he would have to make the path to the blue flame by foot. He only hoped that his luck would hold out today, and that it would rain _after_ he got back home.

Link could feel the hours in the day sloughing away from him, and he had to force himself multiple times to stop grinding his teeth from the unfairness of it all. Because that’s what this was – _unfair_.

He just – it couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? Truly? They really had to come and do this to him, on his _anniversary_ , and make him spend such an important day _away from his wife?_

His thoughts stayed on that unhappy path the entire walk to the furnace and back to Purah’s lab, Link quietly stewing at how what was supposed to be a celebration of the happiest day of his life turned out. He didn’t even bother sticking around once the furnace was lit again, dousing the torch and leaving it by Purah’s door. He would light the lamps around the village another time.

Link moved down the hill with purpose, wanting to return home as quickly as possible to salvage _something_ out of what remained of the day, but his quick stride slowed somewhat as he started to pass the communal cooking pots near the inn, the fires beneath them crackling merrily.

 _Maybe…_ he bit his lip, thinking about it. Maybe it _was_ possible to turn this situation around.

He had grabbed his coin purse, before he left. And the weather was still being kind to him, chilly as it was. Maybe he could make a cake, before his luck turned sour.

Link rushed to the store, much more expanded from the increased trade, and grabbed the items he needed, hurrying back to the cookpots to try and give Zelda _something_ for their anniversary.

The fruitcake came out perfectly, and Link breathed out a thanks to the Goddesses as he neared his home and felt the rain start to splatter against him just as he was entering his home.

Luck was still on his side, after all.

“Zelda?” He called out, distractedly closing the door with his hip. “I’m hom –”

“ _Surprise!!_ ”

Link almost jumped out of his skin at Zelda’s outburst, trying not to drop the cake as he whirled around in surprise. “You scared the _life_ out of m – oh.”

His words shriveled up in his throat, and he could only gape silently as Zelda beamed at him, arms laced behind her back as she stood proudly next to the table, laden with all his favorite foods. A large helping of glazed meat atop a bed of rice, meat stuffed pumpkin – even _apple pie._

Link didn’t know what to do with all this. He suddenly felt very shaky. “Zelda,” he said faintly, “you – did you do all this?”

“I did,” she declared proudly, a happy flush on her cheeks. “Though, well…I did have a little help.” She looked down at her feet, bashful, “Uma was very kind to me, and watched over me to make sure I didn’t burn anything from nerves. I kept it all on the slate, to store it until today.”

“So – so you weren’t at Purah’s, those times?”

“Mm-mm.”

“And this is – this is all for me?” He croaked, feeling touched.

“Of course! You cooked all the foods I liked, back then – I thought it would only be fair to return the favor. Though that isn’t all! But that can come later – come here, sit down! Give me the cake, we’ll eat that later. Oh, and it’s my favorite! Thank you, Link.”

“Zelda,” he said as she pushed him to the table, “you – I – you didn’t have to, this was –”

A raised eyebrow soon made him fall silent. “I think you’ll find that I _did_ have to,” Zelda said, taking a seat next to him and grabbing his hand. “Why wouldn’t I cook a meal to celebrate a year with the most kindhearted, doting man for a husband? Though –”

Her brow wrinkled a little. “I do hope you can forgive me, for working with Purah and sending you away for so long. I didn’t want to spend the day away from you, but – but I wanted to make sure it was a surprise.”

 _Of course._ Purah would never say no to a little conspiring with Zelda.

Link sighed out a quiet laugh. “I should’ve known,” he said, “it felt weird, having the furnace go out on _today_ of all days. I guess…I can forgive it. As long as you make it up to me.”

“I will,” Zelda declared, giving his hand a squeeze, “now – let’s eat! I’m sure you’re hungry. You can let me know how everything is!”

She wasn’t wrong – he did work up quite an appetite, fetching the blue flames and trying to beat the rain, and he was eager to try everything that Zelda had made for him. And he wasn’t disappointed; the meat was perfectly seasoned, the rice warm and fluffy, and the meat stuffed pumpkin was as good as he remembered.

“Purah helped me with that one,” Zelda admitted, blushing down to her collar when Link told her how good everything tasted. “It was nice, to have her help.”

By the time they had gotten to dessert, both of them demolishing a slice of pie and cake each, Link felt like he could put his head down at the table and pass out, and he wouldn’t have minded it at all.

“That was amazing,” he sighed, “thank you, Zelda. This – this was a really nice surprise.”

“It was only fair!” She protested, looking as sleepy as he felt, “but like I said before, the surprises aren’t done.”

“Oh?”

“I have one more thing to give you.” Her eyes were bright with mirth, “but you have to close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Link squinted at her, and she just batted her lashes in return, grinning. “…Alright,” he said, covering his eyes with one hand as he held the other out in offering, waiting.

“Okay. Stay just like that, okay? Don’t move.” He heard Zelda rise to her feet, and his ears twitched as he kept track of her movements, listening to the light tap of her feet as she ran upstairs, the sudden clattering as she opened a drawer. Soon, she returned to him, and Link only jumped a little when she grabbed his hand. “Don’t open your eyes yet,” she warned him, and he felt a little shiver when something cool slid onto a finger on his left hand.

His _left_ –

Link jolted in disbelief, but he held onto his self-control and waited for Zelda to give the okay, even though he was dying to see what she put on his hand because there was _no way –_

“Okay,” she said breathlessly. “Open your eyes.”

He quickly pulled his hand away, blinking rapidly to adjust his vision, and then looked down at his hand, freezing at the sight of what Zelda had placed on his finger.

A ring.

A ring, with a gold band, inlaid with diamonds and sapphires.

“Oh,” he croaked, his throat dry. “Zelda?”

He looked up at her, helpless, and found her standing between his knees, hands clasped to her chest as she looked down at him with warm eyes. “How long – how long have you had this?” He asked, and Zelda hummed, shrugging bashfully. “A while,” she admitted, her eyes shyly drifting down to her clasped hands, “a couple months, actually. I thought – I thought it would be a good anniversary present, since – since we didn’t have any rings, when we married.”

It was so close to being in line with his reasoning that Link just – he had to laugh. And Zelda’s eyes darted back to his when he reached up to grab her hand – her _left_ hand, pulling it out of her tight, nervous grasp.

“It’s just so funny,” he laughed, reaching into the pocket of his trousers, “just how in sync we are, sometimes.”

He pulled the ring from his pocket and got the pleasure of watching Zelda’s eyes grow wide as he placed it on her finger. A gold band, inlaid with diamonds and sapphires – just like his.

“Now we match,” he said happily, “we’re really a married couple, now.”

He grinned at her, and Zelda laughed wetly, eyes shining with tears. “Happy anniversary, Zelda.”

She dropped down into his lap, looping her arms around his shoulders, and it was hard to kiss her how he wanted to with how much they were smiling. “I can’t believe you,” Zelda said between kisses, “I can’t – how am I so lucky?”

“ _You’re_ lucky?” Link asked, incredulous, pulling away to press his lips to that spot behind her ear that made her shake. “I wake up and thank the Goddesses every day that someone like you wanted to marry someone like me.”

“Well – well we’re –” Zelda tried to speak, but Link was doing his absolute best at being distracting, one hand slowly creeping up her thigh beneath her skirt. “We – we can both cou – ount ourselves lucky, then.”

Link just hummed, tired of talking when his mouth could be doing much better things instead. Zelda gasped in his ear when his fingers brushed against soft skin, high on the inside of her thigh, and Link laughed roughly as her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging sharply. “Yeah,” he said lowly, “I think I’m ready to head to bed.”

He hopped to his feet, Zelda still wound around him, and her startled gasp morphed into a giggle as he quickly carried her up the stairs, pressing kisses to her neck all the while as he gently laid her onto the mattress, happily sinking into the warmth she offered with open arms.

-o-

Link awoke randomly in the middle of the night, buried deep beneath the quilt he bought for their wedding day with Zelda’s warm body pressed tight against his chest.

He didn’t know what woke him, no nightmares lingering at the corners of his mind, but he wasn’t bothered by the disturbance, sleepily watching the calm rise and fall of Zelda’s form, taking in the tangle of gold hair haloing her head.

Blindly, he reached for her hand – her left hand – and smiled when he found it, taking in the soft sound of their rings clinking together. He looked down at their entwined hands, at the matching bands on their fingers, and felt so, so grateful. Grateful that everything they went through brought them here – here, warm and tangled together in their home. Bound together for the rest of their lives.

Sometimes he still couldn’t help but feel the disbelief – to look at everything he has gained in this life and still feel that sense of awe. To take Zelda in as she slept and whisper to himself, _oh, wow._

How lucky he was.

Bowing his head over their hands, Link pressed one long kiss against Zelda’s knuckles, and then another – once, twice, three times – before pressing in impossibly closer and resting his head near the crook of her neck. Zelda murmured something in her sleep, but she soon fell calm, unconsciously giving his hand a squeeze. Some time between watching her sleep and fiddling with the ring on her finger, Link went back to sleep, too.

Their hands stayed connected for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha, that's that! I hope y'all liked it. I just wanted to add something nice and soft, so. I feel great!
> 
> whew y'all it's really one in the morning right now. I'm tired lmao. but I was impatient to finish and get this out, as usual.
> 
> comments and kudos are loved, forever. I hope everyone is still doing well and taking care of each other.
> 
> until next time!


End file.
